Starting Fresh
by emmybaby
Summary: Bella Swan decided her own fate the day she told Edward Cullen she never wanted to see him again. With a new Job offer from the SanFran police department Charlie and Bella pack up there lives and move west. Who does Bella leave behind and who does she meet on her knew journey and who just got murdered. AU Bella/Jacob Bella/Edward Charlie/Makenna New love and old love is in the air
1. Chapter 1

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." I screamed at him. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the house and down the gravel path to my big beat up truck. I tore down the long road until I hit the highway. I just kept driving and driving, right past my small house I shared with my dad Charlie the chief of police in the small sleepy rainy town of Forks Washington. Next thing I knew I was pulling up at my best friend Jakes door. I could see him out in the yard working on his car the rabbit. "JAKE!" I called out to him as I ran over, he looked up in surprise at my arrival and when he saw my face he opened his arms and held me while I cried.

"What happened Bella?" He questioned. I broke of my sobs to answer him.

"I left him."

"You did?" He asked shocked. I know he tried to hide the happiness he felt about me leaving Edward but he failed big time.

"It hurts Jake, it really, really hurts. I had to I know that but why does it hurt so much." I cried.

"It'll get better Bella. I promise." He replied hugging me tighter. We stayed there in the yard for who knows how long. The sun began to set in the cloudy grey skies, I knew the rain would soon fall and my only option was to go home.

"Thank you Jake. For being there for me." I said to him with a half smile.

"Always Bella. Always. Go get some sleep okay."

"Yeah, thank you." He helped me back into my truck and I drove off towards home.

"Bella where the hell have you been?" My dad said with a worried expression as I walked in the door.

"I'm sorry dad."

"What's wrong?"

"I was with Jake. I um. I left Edward today and I needed to see Jake. I'm sorry." I told my father honestly.

"What do you mean you left him?"

"Well I know it can't last forever and we had a fight I told him I never wanted to see him again. I left and I don't want to see him anymore." I said with all the strength I could muster. "I think I need to just sleep tonight and hopefully I'll be better tomorrow. It hurts a lot but I think it's for the best." I couldn't believe how level headed I was being.

"Okay kid. See ya in the morning. If you need anything you know where to find me." I hugged him tightly for a few minutes before I dragged my feet up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and sunk to the floor to cry. I sat there for a good 20 minutes before I kicked off my boots and jeans and climbed into my bed and let sleep over take me.

I awoke the next morning to a screaming headache, I tried to go back to sleep but that was not happening so I made my way down stairs to take pain killers and make breakfast. My dad however beat me to it and had pancakes, eggs and bacon with orange juice already laid out.

"Mornin' Bell's."

"Good Morning."

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's this all about dad. Did someone die?" I questioned.

"Nope I just realized that you have lived her with me for almost a year and not once have I cooked. I let you cook and that's not right."

"You know I don't mind dad."

"I know kiddo but I used to be pro at breakfast cooking when I was married to your mom." I laughed out loud. "What?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'm hurt that you don't believe me." I sat down and we started to dig in. "So Bella, I know this might come as a shock to you but I was offered a job."

"How much more promoted can you get?"

"That's the thing, it's for a lead detective position with the San Francisco PD." He told me. I dropped my fork and stared blankly at him. "I haven't said yes yet so I can turn them down still if needed."

"You would really leave Forks? Leave your job and Billy behind?" I gave him my best look of surprise.

"If it was the right thing for both of us. Yes I would. If you want to stay here we stay here." I sat back and thought for a minute.

"Tell them yes."


	2. Chapter 2

That day after our breakfast my dad called the San Francisco police department and told them he would take the job. We then proceeded to spend the entire weekend packing everything up and getting ready to ship it out. Charlie told the station about his new job and appointed the new chief to one of the cops who had been the most helpful to him. I knew that word was gonna get out about this soon and feared what Jake would say. I didn't have to worry for long because Sunday night he appeared at the door with a sad look on his face.

"Your moving?"

"I was planning to tell you tomorrow."

"Why are you moving, why is Charlie all of a sudden leaving?"

"I don't know why he decided this but I think it will be good for me to get out of town and not go back to that school." He looked down to his feet and I knew he realized I was right.

"I won't be able to see you." He stated.

"We can keep in touch and plan visits. I mean you're my best friend Jake. I love you."

"I love you too Bell's. I think your move might actually be good for Charlie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe going to a new city and meeting new people will be good, maybe he will get over your mom and move on." I looked at him and smiled.

"I wish you could move with us."

"Same here it would be great to see more then back woods Washington." We both laughed something I had barely done all weekend. "I'm gonna really miss you Bella."

"It's not goodbye Jake, I'll see you again someday."

The move went smoothly, my dad got all the paper work for my school change complete and we found a cute house similar to the one in full house my favorite TV show growing up, and all of our boxes sent over. I felt great getting away and into the sun. "Dad I'm gonna go explore for a bit." I called to Charlie who was busy setting up the flat screen in the living room.

"Okay be back for dinner." He replied.

I stepped out into the bright sunlight and caught the first tram into the heart of the city. I stopped by fisherman's Warf and found a beach. Oh how I love the beach. My next stop was a mall to buy a new swim suit well three actually. After that I headed back home to finish un packing. This was going to be a great place to live.

**Welcome to my new story. I hope you like it. I do not own anything. I promise the chapters will get longer.**

**Emmybaby**


	3. Chapter 3

I had been right San Francisco was a great place to live. Charlie who I loved calling dad now was doing great as a big city detective and we had found new routines pretty quick. After graduation I ended up going to UCLA where I majored in Journalism and communications. I moved back to San Francisco after graduating from college and found a good job at the local KTLA news station. My life was on track, everything was. Well except my love life. After everything that went down in Forks with Edward I have shied away from serious dating, my preference is one night stands so I never have to see them again and I don't feel so bad when they leave. It has been a great way to live so far. My co-worker and new best friend Bree goes on and on about clocks and time and babies which I admit is starting to get to me. When will I let my walls down and face the fact that I'm aging and I actually want to settle down. I was interrupted from my musings of my life when my boss called me over to his office.

"Bella, how would you like some field work?"

"Really?"

"Yup I gotta story for ya but it involves travel. To Chicago."

"I'm in. Send me all the info and Ill head to the airport right away."

"Done and done." He said as I flitted from his office and over to my crowed desk. Bree stood by waiting to see what was going on.

"Well what was that about." She asked impatiently.

"Field trip to Chicago for me. I leave today."

"Wow getting back out in the field well aren't you special." Bree was a few years younger than my 32 and so much wiser than anyone I knew. She could really act like a child though. I packed what I needed and headed home to grab a bag of clothes and essentials. After spending the last year and a half behind the desk as an anchor it will be nice to get back out to doing what I love. Exploring and hitting the pavement.

I sat at the gate waiting for my flight when my email dinged alerting me to a message. I had called my dad to let him know that I was outta town for a bit and I would call when I got settled in my hotel. I opened the message from my boss and began to read the details of my story:

_**Art Gallery Opening**_

_**Artist/Owner: Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_**Time: Saturday 7pm**_

_**Location: West ridge Chicago**_

I froze on the name of my ex boyfriend. The one I swore to never see again, the one I hated with all my might. I was on my way to Chicago not just for a story but a story on his life, his career, his passions. I have to ask questions that are going to make me seem like a nosey ex girlfriend who can't stay away. FUCK. Nonetheless I got on that plane and made the trek to the windy city.

As soon as I landed I texted Bree what was going on as she knew all about my high school years, she couldn't stop gushing and next thing I knew she had talked to our boss and was on her way to help with the story. Apparently his art opening was a big freaking deal and was going to be a top story for a while. At least in the art world. I managed to get to my hotel easily and first thing I did was call my dad. At first I thought about not telling him about having to see Edward but it blurted out anyway.

"Yeah and now I have to ask him all about his personal life and what inspires him blah blah blah. Dad I hate this."

"I know kiddo but hey it'll be over before you know it and you can come on back home."

"I guess you're right." We talked for a while longer while I got things set up in my room. After that I decided I needed sleep. Tomorrow was the day of the art opening and I had to spend all day with Bree doing background research on my ex boyfriend.

She arrived early in the morning and I drove to the airport to pick her up. She gave me a wistful look before pilling her bag into my rental car and hoping in the passenger seat. Thinking back on all the cars I have had over the years my favorite is still that big ole truck my dad got me when I first moved to Forks. That rust bucket sadly died after I moved to California and it was the hardest goodbye since Jake.

Oh Jake, thinking about him now makes me realize just how much I miss him. His russet skin and those deep chocolate pools of his eyes. The way he laughed all the time. I need to make a trip into Forks to see how he is doing. After this awful trip I will stop into Forks.

Later in the day I pulled up in front of the art house and stepped out of my car and breathed in the fresh air. "Bella?" A familiar icy smooth voice asked from a few feet away. I wiped my head around and came face to face with my past.

"Edward."

Hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Yes Jacob will appear soon I promise. As will Charlie's new love interest Makenna

Emmybaby


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella it's nice to see you again." His voice like velvet brought me back to why I fell for him in the first place. I shoved those thoughts out of my head as I stared straight at him.

"Yes. You as well." I lied. "Listen I am here to cover the show so I am going to need to ask you a few questions for the story. But first I need a drink." I moved past him quiet gracefully if I do say so myself and found the bar. He however followed me.

"A drink won't that mess up your already not so great balance?" He questioned in a very irritating tone.

"I don't feel like I need to argue with you on this or explain anything so if you don't mind Mr. Cullen I would like to go and check out the art before I get to the interview." I walked away again this time with a glass of brandy on the rocks in my hand. I could feel his eyes watching me like they used to but instead of feeling excited and happy I felt angry and creped out.

"It's so good to see you." A small burst of black haired energy said as she hugged me. I hadn't even seen her coming.

"Alice. Hi." I said as enthusiastically as I could. "How are you?"

"I am great. Jasper and I got married last year and we had a baby the year before that." She told me.

"Congrats Ali that's amazing. I am so happy for you." I said hugging her again. I never had a problem with Alice or any of the Cullen's it was just Edward. I also never told Alice what happened between me and her brother, no one actually knows what happened that day to change my mind about him.

"We all miss you so much Bella." I smiled slightly at her.

"I miss you and your parents too Ali." She caught on right away with how I worded the sentence.

"Not Edward though? What happened between the two of you Bella? He won't talk about it and you took off before anyone could see you again to ask."

"Alice I really don't want to talk about it." She gave me her I don't care look. "A lot of things went into me making the choice I did Alice. But if you want one of the big reasons you should ask Tanya." I turned to stare at the painting of ducks in front of me.

"Tanya Denali is dead Bella. But I get what you mean, she wanted him and was stopping at nothing to get you out of the picture. Hell it worked I guess and after you left town Edward actually started dating her in public."

"Dead? How did she die?"

"Suspicious reasons. No one actually knows. She was murdered in her condo in Seattle the one she shared with Edward. Some people actually think he did it but I mean it's Edward he couldn't have possibly." I stood back a bit surprised. "Anyway he was cleared of all charges after they couldn't find definitive proof."

"Alice I don't want to put a wedge between you and your brother so I am not going to tell you everything that drove Edward and I apart."

"Oh Bella I don't care I just want to know."

"Fine. He was cheating with Tanya and I caught them, I tried to end things and he became possessive. He said I couldn't leave him. He wouldn't let me. He broke my truck to keep me from seeing Jake and he drove a wedge between me and Jessica and Angela to the point where they didn't wanna talk to me again. He hit me once Alice. That one time was the day I left. I was able to hide it under make-up so my father wouldn't see it." Tears formed in her eyes as she realized I was telling the truth. If there was anything about me she remembered well it's that I am a crappy liar.

"I believe it. I have seen it myself Bella. As much as I miss you and we all miss you it's not worth it. I know my brother is not a good person anymore. He used to be sweet and fun and he was the best brother in the world I have no idea when or why that all changed." I put a comforting hand on her back as we stood in silence. Esme and Carlisle appeared by our sides surprised to see me.

"Bella my dear its so good to see you." Esme said hugging me.

"Hello Esme. Carlisle. It's great seeing you both again." The announcer suddenly stepped on stage to introduce Edward.

"It is with great pleasure and honor that I introduce your artist and the owner of this fine gallery Mr. Edward Cullen." The audience clapped madly for the perfectly bronzed hair, chiselled jaw, man. It's what society describes as the perfect man. I scribble down a few notes for my story as I listen to his short and sweet speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. I look forward to chatting with as many of you as I can. Also a special thanks to an amazing woman for coming all the way to Chicago to write a piece on the show. Ms. Bella Swan." I froze. His voice sickly sweet made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. People looked around for me as he stepped off the stage and walked directly to me. "Bella how about we talk now."

"Fine over by the bar." I walked over with him following closely behind. I heard Esme whisper how much she wished I had married Edward instead of Tanya. I tuned her out as I turned to face Edward. The bartender handed me another Brandy on the rocks. "So Mr. Cullen."

"Please Bella call me Edward."

"Mr. Cullen what drew you to painting?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"The beauty in it. How the paint can express the inner most thoughts and feelings." I gagged inside.

"When did you decide to open the gallery?"

"Before my late wife passed away. It was our dream to open it and I finally was able to make it come true. I wish she had been able to see it."

"Yes that's right you were married to the late Tanya Denali. How tragic her death must have been."

"It was a very hard, very trying time for myself and my family."

"Do you have any comments about the rumors that you killed her?" I asked knowing I would get a rise out of him.

"Your questions should be about the show and the art Bella not about stupid things like my personal life."

"That doesn't sound like you are denying it Edward." I sneered his name. He glared back at me. "Alright then your art shows a range of emotion. Is it safe to say these pieces range from many years?"

"Yes. The first one on this wall here is from the senior year of high school. My girlfriend left me and then left town. It was a hard time for me." I rolled my eyes. "The most recent piece is from my trip to Aruba last month."

"Perfect thank you Mr. Cullen. I have all that I need. The piece will be in the San Francisco tribune next week." I stood to leave.

"San Francisco, that's where you live now." The thought of him knowing that scared me.

"No I write for them but I live elsewhere." I downed my drink and walked away. My 6 inch heels made my feet ach but I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me falter. I said my goodbyes to his family and made my exit.

The next day I hoped on a plane to Seattle and then down to Port Angeles. I rented a car and drove the rest of the way to Forks. The rain was thick and heavy with fog. I thought back to the last time I was here, so much emotion and sadness all rolled into one weekend. I skipped past the town of Forks and went straight to the reservation. I saw Billy being pushed down the ramp by one of the boys. Paul I think his name is, but no Jake anywhere. I hoped out of the little rental car. "Billy." I called.

"Bella?" He asked shocked to see me. "You came back."

"I did. Is he here?"

"No Jake took off last year to find you." Paul said from behind Billy.

"What do you mean to find me?"

"Last year he read an article about you in the New York times so he went out there and has been searching the eastern seaboard for you." Billy said.

"Oh. That's so sweet of him. If you hear from him again tell him I live in San Francisco." I quickly hugged Billy and decided I needed to get home to finish my article and get back to work. Billy thanked me for letting him know where to direct Jake before he asked about my dad.

"How is Charlie?"

"He is fantastic. Moving was really good for him. He gets actual police work done now and he has a new girlfriend named McKenna she is so sweet."

"He finally got over your mom huh."

"Yeah finally." After a short conversation I headed back to Port Angeles and booked onto the next flight. I made it through the gate in San Francisco when my phone started going off like crazy. "Hello?"

"Bella it's Alice." I heard her frantic voice say on the other end.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Edward is dangerous. I was at his condo and I think I found evidence." I listened closely as she explained how she found a loose floorboard and lifted it only to reveal a bloody knife and gloves.

"Clam down Alice. I think it's best if you get your family out of town for a while."

"If you need an escape you can always bring Jasper and your daughter to visit me. I have space."

"Really. Oh thank you Bella. Where am I going?"

"I will text you the address."

We hung up and I sent her the quick message. I couldn't believe it. Could Edward really be a killer?

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**emmybaby**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. All rights to Stephanie Meyer and the Summit entertainment group.

After I sent the text to Alice I put my phone on silent and made my way out to where my car was parked. I could help but worry about Alice and her precious baby as I drove home. I know Tanya was a bitch but I never imagined him hurting her. At least not physically hurting her. He cheated on me with her and he tried to keep me around using force but never a force so dangerous I thought my life was in danger. I wonder if she knew how bad he had gotten. I wonder how he even got this way.

When I pulled up in front of my two story house I looked at my cell and noticed a few texts from Alice. I read each quickly.

A: Thanks B

A: On our way. I'm so scared

A: Jasper is freaking out and I don't know what to do, B they are best friends

And so many more along the same lines. I responded back;

B: Stay calm I'll see you soon. He won't hurt you.

I abandoned my going home mission to get food. I decided to call my dad and have him meet me at my place. I arrived home for the second time that day in record time considering the steep hills that make San Francisco so famous. My dad was waiting on the porch with McKenna their hands intertwined and he was looking down at her with such affection in his eyes. Affection I have never seen my dad give anyone. "Hey dad. McKenna." I said stepping out of my car and grabbing my bag from the back.

"Bell's how did it go?" He asked as I approached them. He took the bag from me as I pulled my keys from my pocket.

"Well I wanted to pull my hair out and scream. Oh and he may have murdered his wife who was Tanya. I also tortured him a bit by being able to walk perfectly after having two glasses of brandy and wearing six inch heels. Oh yeah it was great." I said sarcastically.

"He did what?" McKenna said shocked. She had heard all about my relationship drama from high school and was shocked. Charlie never actually knew the extent of what went down that day all those years ago and for that I am super grateful. The last thing I need is for my dad to go off and murder Edward.

"I don't know all the details since its a closed case and he wouldn't say anything. Alice however went to his place and found a floor board that was loose and she looked and found a bloody knife. All this took place in his apartment in Seattle."

"Bella stay away from him."

"Oh trust me dad I have no intention of ever seeing him again. Ali is on her way here with Jasper and their daughter and from here they will call the cops and stay hidden."

"You think it's a good idea for his sister to come here?" McKenna questioned.

"I want them to be safe. She has a kid now and I don't think he will find them here." I paced around my kitchen putting away the clean dishes I had left on the dry rack when I left. "Anyway you too look happy whats going on. Am I gonna be a super big sister?"

"Bella." My dad groaned.

"What?" I laughed.

"No babies but check this out." She said showing me her left hand where a beautiful 3 carat diamond center ring sat on her finger.

"Whoa. Daddy you finally popped the big one. I'm so happy for you." I said hugging them both.

"So Bella when are you gonna get married?" My dad asked. It was a question he had asked me once before when I kind of dated the baseball player in college. He thought it was more serious then it was and I flat out and told him I was never getting married. He never asked again, well until today.

"I don't know dad, I'm still not sure if I ever will."

"Don't you want the family life Bell's?" McKenna questioned from her spot on my dad's lap.

"I guess a part of me does but the other part of me isn't sure I can settle down I mean I'm good on my own."

"Bella you can be good on your own but sharing your life with someone is just as great. Don't miss out because you're afraid of what may or may not happen." She said very wisely.

"Well I'll think about it but for now let's just all be happy that you guys are getting married. And then hopefully babies." I said.

"Babies do you realize how old we are?" McKenna asked.

"Never too old and I wanna be a sister." I whined. The door bell rang out into the house and made me jump slightly. I ran over to peer through the peep hole to find Jasper who I remember from high school, although he somehow looked hotter than he did back then. I swung the door open. "Jasper hey."

"Bella you look good, thank you for having us."

"You look good too Jasper. It's great to see you again. Alice holding s small toddler in her arms bounced up beside him and side hugged me. I led them in. "Jasper, Alice you remember my dad. And this is my soon to be step mom McKenna." I introduced.

"Charlie it's good to see you again and McKenna it is great to meet you. This is Abigail our daughter."

After a few more pleasantries my dad and McKenna headed home and I was left in the living room with Alice and Jasper who had put Abby down to sleep. "We called the cops from Seattle before we left. Edward should be getting questioned now." Jasper stated.

"Good. I can't believe how bad it got. I never really thought much of his behaviour back then." I told them. I know Ali would have told him so no bother hiding anything.

Things remained quiet for a few weeks. I still hadn't heard from Jake and the Cullen's hadn't contacted Alice about Edward. Nobody knew what was going on and we liked it that way. A loud banging however woke me from a dead sleep. I jolted upright and heard Jasper groan from the other room. Alice cursed and light cries started to emanate from the third room where Abby was sleeping. I tossed on my house coat and grabbed the baseball bat I kept by my bed. Jasper soon joined me in the hall and we made out way down the steps. "Who is it?"

"EDWARD LET ME IN NOW." He ordered. I hoisted my bat up and back up against the wall. Jasper poised to attack his best friend as the lock on the door broke and the door flew open splinters of wood flying everywhere.

"Edward." I shrieked in fright.

**Whoa what's gonna happen next. Tell me what you think will become of our favourite characters!**

**Until next time**

**Emmybaby **


End file.
